projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Final Chapter: Arisu in Destinyland
Synopsis Urashima ran some tests while the heroes were fighting outside. Just as she was about to give her results, the whole area begun to change dramatically. The heroes were separated, but everyone appeared to be alright, Urashima's not with the rest due to her attempt to get the Dragonturtle out of the way and then being hit with a piece of the island! Kazuya noticed the energy flowing toward the central hole where Nine Nine once stood. KOS-MOS' analysis indicates that it has the same energy signature as the capsule they destroyed earlier. Saya then welcomes them personally to the Centiplex, the giant island they stand on now. The other members of Ouma appear as well, including Sheath (who apparently installed an ejection seat in Nine Nine before it exploded). Her true plan was to finish the Tsukumo Project: to fuse all worlds into one giant chaotic whole. She reveals her plan piece by piece, and then, a giant floating armor appears: Byaku Shin, the true form of Kyuju Kyu! Reiji and Xiaomu immediately put the pieces together as they recognize it as Kyuju Kyu evolved! Hiryu stops the conversation, as he realizes that Saya was trying to stall for time. But before they could make their move, the fox calls for backup: Metal Face, Sigma, Kamuz, and even Pyron shows up to fight them one last time! Not only that, Sheath also brings up Dimension-Fusion Charges....which the heroes are standing on! However, they aren't armed at the moment, but that doesn't stop them from trying to force them off. As if it weren't enough, Byaku Shin awakens thanks to Saya's stall tactics. It finally speaks of ruling over all worlds as a god, how its body became shards that scattered across different worlds, and using the 2 remaining pieces out of the recent 101 parts, it made its new body. It will drop the charges and create a new world reigning as its god. The time for the final battle has arrived, with the fate of all worlds at stake. Both sides are ready for battle as they let out their true strength! As the fight goes on, Ranmaru shows up too. It seems he has plans for the merging as well, since he still hasn't let go of his plan to resurrect Nobunaga. The Combat Revue decides to settle the score once and for all. Sigma falls for the last time, though he vows to return. Kamuz falls for the final time, but says he only believed in his own power while Valkyrie had the help of others. Valkyrie says that it was actually his weakness, though he doesn't realize it. Pyron was defeated for good, though he regrets he was unable to achieve his goal. After more fighting, Byaku Shin uses the Song of Rifts to call its fragments to her, but the strategy hasn't changed. Even with his mechanized body, Metal Face still lost to the group and deactivates in a great explosion. Even after defeat, Ranmaru's devotion to his master never wavered. Ouma finally comes down and brings more forces. After a quick re-scan, KOS-MOS detects an energy source from before: the energy from the capsule they smashed earlier. They figure that they are using their bodies to keep Byaku Shin protected, so they focus on attacking them next. Saya orders them to focus Byaku Shin's energy on her, so everyone decides to focus the attack on Ouma while still defending the charges. As Byaku Shin's fragments are defeated, she calls more to her. They need to take out the head if they want the summoning to stop. Dokumezu goes down for good, saying "May Ouma's chaos never die!" and then telling Saya that they'll see each other again, Dokmumezu thanking her and then exploding afterwards. Dokugozu goes down afterwards, stating the same thing, as well as sadly stating that he never go the wedding of his dreams. Sheath eventually goes down next, stating that Ouma America has collected data on the battle. Reiji responds by saying that they're done chasing her (the white rabbit), and that real fairy tales don't have happy endings. Saya ends this part of the conversation by saying "We'll play again on the other side some day." Xiaomu adds that despite her being weird, she already kind of misses her. With the defeat of every top Ouma member besides Saya and Byaku Shin, the barrier on Saya shatters. Saya states that even with her defeat, Ouma's cycle will merely begin anew, and the last battle with Saya commences, ending with her defeat. "Urg...Looks like this is the limit... For this body at least..." says Saya with Reiji saying it's over. However, Saya's last line prompts Xiaomu to jump in and asking exactly Saya meant when she said "for this body at least". Xiaomu then asks "Before that incident 10 years ago... What "body" were you using then"? Reiji asks what Xiaomu meant by that, but all Xiaomu is able to respond with is total silence, with a sad face. Byaku Shin is Ouma toughest and strongest creation, Saya says she'll be watching from the other side to see how the chaos unfolds. She then asks Reiji if he would at least say good bye, with Reiji responding with the very line he said after the final battle with Kyuju Kyu last time "Go to hell, Saya". Saya goes down, without the energy being fed into Byaku Shin, the barrier around her goes down as well. Reiji is in a bit of a sad state, but Xiaomu speaks, saying this is their final battle...for her, for him, for everyone. This doesn't phase the 100 hundred god, however, stating the song of rifts wont be stopped and the worlds will collide with chaos at the center. Reiji responds "Go back to sleep Byaku Shin, You were never anything more than a tool" with Xiaomu following up with "That's right. The fate of our worlds is for those of us who live in them to decide. That's the burden and the duty of all who live!" and Reiji ends it with "And that duty... commands that you be destroyed!" and thus the absolute finale with Byaku Shin commences. After a long battle, Byaku Shin finally falls in defeat. With the battle finally over, suddenly the island starts shaking. Without Byaku Shin powering it, it starts to collapse and they have nowhere to run. But then, the Dragonturtle arrives in time to get them out of there and crash-land near Morrigan's castle in Makai. Despite having a chunk of the island hit the vehicle, she managed to get the Dimension Dive working. But not all of it was good: she received a report from Shinra's intel division that the rifts are starting to stabilize. With that, she says those have to leave has to say their goodbyes now before the rifts are repaired completely. Once everyone works out a route home, they say their farewells and return to their respective worlds. After everyone else left only the Shinra agents were left. Though Reiji felt like the party's over, Xiaomu tells him that the whole world's a stage, and someday they will perform with everyone again soon. And so, the battle came to a close. Ouma's "101 Embryo Plan" was foiled and the various rifts plaguing the city mended themselves, one after another. ...Almost as though the very world had the means to purify itself. The weary travelers all made their farewells, each returning to his or her proper place... ...Where their daily lives and struggles patiently waited for them. The multiverse enjoyed a moment of peace. And then... Makai, Demitri's Castle The Shinra agents arrive at the castle and the party was already in full swing. They go to different groups and see all kinds of activity from each area of the hall. After seeing the entertainment in each section, Reiji and Xiaomu step out onto the castle balcony as a full moon shone down on them. As they discuss some....important affairs, Reiji suddenly offers a surprise proposal for Xiaomu. Only the moon was witness to the events that transpired here.... Strategy: This stage requires a mix of offense and defense. Have your units move forward to prevent any enemies from stepping into the glowing circles. Once the area is clear, send some units to fight the enemies and some to stay behind and guard the circles. When Byaku Shin summons his fragment monsters, they will reappear after a few turns after defeat so keep up your defenses while taking out the enemies. Byaku Shin will have a regenerative barrier that can only be destroyed after Saya is defeated. Make sure your defenses are buffed by the time Byaku Shin's turn comes around as its Special and MA attacks deal a great amount of damage. Party Members Pair Units Ryu & Ken Chun-Li & Xiaoyu Dante & Vergil Chris & Jill Demitri & Morrigan X & Zero Hiryu & Hotsuma Akira & Kage Maru Ichiro & Erica Sakura & Gemini Kiryu & Majima Zephyr & Vashyron Jin & Kazuya Yuri & Flynn Ciel & Nana Kite & Haseo Reiji & Xiaomu KOS-MOS & Fiora Chrom & Lucina Solo Units Estelle Alisa Natsu Ryo Ulala Ingrid Axel Aty Heihachi Felicia June Hibana Pai Captain Commando Leon Segata Phoenix & Maya Valkyrie Enemies M83 Predator Unit x4 M87 Prototype Mass-Produced Face Metal Face (Gear: Poison Claws. Explodes when defeated, killing Mumkhar) Ride Armor (Green) x4 Sigma (Gear: Shoulder Boomerang. Dies when defeated) Dadatta x3 Robodian (Gold) x5 Sizath (Blue) Sizath (Black) Kamuz (Gear: Kamuz's Shield. Dies when defeated) Pyron (Gear: Hot-Hot-Hot Meteorite. Dies when defeated) Thor x4 Kouma Heiki Reppu x3 Orange II x3 Ranmaru (Gear: Curse Pendant. Dies when defeated) Byaku Shin (Gear: Golden Juniper Branch. Final Boss. Game Cleared if defeated) Two Two x3 (missing units reappear if defeated after 2 turns) Five Five x3 (missing units reappear if defeated after 2 turns) Eight Eight x3 (missing units reappear if defeated after 2 turns) Byakuya X x3 Katana x3 Sword x3 Sheath (Gear: Black Bunny Suit. Dies when defeated) Dokugozu (Gear: Dokugozu Mask. Dies when defeated) Dokumezu (Gear: Dokumezu Mask. Dies when defeated) Saya (Gear: Black Bustier. Dies when defeated) Items N/A Trivia * The Tsukumo Project was Ouma's original plan to fuse worlds in Namco X Capcom, but only half of Kyuju Kyu's body could be taken out of its prison, since Ouma couldn't obtain Soul Edge. In the final chapter, Reiji, Xiaomu, and many other heroes stopped their plan before it came to absolute fruition. * Demitri's castle was also the scene of a victory party in Namco X Capcom, as well as the balcony scene with Reiji and Xiaomu. * Segata's line to Haseo is based off of a Sega Genesis advertisement when comparing it to the Super Nintendo. * The Fruit Parfait recipe is a variation of the Crepe when Rita makes it enough times. * "Mar-Mar" is a nickname for Marth, the hero of the first Fire Emblem game and the one Lucina disguised herself as during the events of Awakening. * The characters Morrigan mentions are also other Darkstalkers (And though Hsien-Ko was in both Namco X Capcom and Project X Zone, Lilith was only available in Namco X Capcom as an enemy before joining up with Morrigan in the latter part of the game) * During the epilogue, Phoenix wonders what he is doing in the fighting tournament, and ultimately yells "Objection!" to everyone's comments. This is directly take from an identical gag that occurs as the lead in to the credits in most Ace Attorney games, in which the protagonist attorney, in the case of the three games and the fifth one Phoenix, is bombarded with a series of increasingly worse revelations, suggestions, or comments from other characters before yelling "Objection!" in response. This is right down to Phoenix's habit of increasing how many times he says "um" after each new comment. Category:PXZ2 Chapter